Ron's Little Confession
by KeiraGrange
Summary: Ron is totally enamoured with Hermione...


Hi Guys,  
Just a cute little one shot today. Ron and Hermione fluff.  
.KG.

* * *

  
**_Ron's Little Confession_**

Ron couldn't help but watch her every move; the way she flicked her hair, the way she nibbled the feather of her quill thoughtfully, the way she dotted the full stop of each sentence. She was beautiful, smart, adorable and thoughtful. She was -  
"Hermione!" Ron whispered and attempted to tap her shoulder, only to receive a contemptuous glare from his potions master, Professor Snape.  
"Hermione, could you grab my quill? It fell on-"  
"Mister Weasley! Will you ever be quiet or will I have to silence you myself?" Professor Snape sneered. Ron scowled back and then smiled at Hermione after she leant down and ever-so-delicately plucked the quill from the floor before handing it back to Ron with a smile that said "You are truly hopeless, Ron". Ron shifted and felt his ears go red. Only Hermione could produce such a smile that sent shivers down his spine. After four memorable years of trying to hide his admiration, Ron decided that it was time to confess and stop hiding…  
"Homework is on pages 324 and 456 on the uses of Gillyweed and Bezoars," Professor Snape muttered before silently shooing his class out the door. Ron hurriedly picked up his belongings and waited for Hermione to clean up her gear.  
"Hey, thanks for that," Ron said and picked up Hermione's '5th Year Potions' textbook.  
"No problem," Hermione said, and smiled again. That same, beautiful smile that sent shivers down his spine.  
"Hermione! Ron!" Harry cried and caught up to them as they walked down the hall way. "I was looking for you guys!" Harry hugged Hermione and Ron immediately felt betrayed. His didn't know why, but it hurt him. Suddenly, Ron felt a sudden urge to get rid of Harry. He wanted to be alone with Hermione. _Go away,_ he thought. _Just go…  
_"Anyway, guys I've got to meet up with Cho. I said I would." Harry said and Ron sighed in relief.  
"Okay Harry. See you in the common room." Hermione said and waved goodbye to Harry as he ran down the hall. Hermione and Ron walked up to the common room in silence as thoughts rushed through Ron's mind: _tell her, don't tell her, girlfriend or friend, kiss or hug?_  
"Cauldron Cakes," Hermione said and climbed through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room. It was empty, but a cool draft could be felt flowing through the room. Ron sat down lazily in a chair near the fireplace as Hermione let out her long plait. God, she always complained about her thick hair, but to Ron, it was beautiful and healthy. It totally suited her.  
"Hermione," Ron said, unsurely. She turned around.  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
"Come… over here," Ron said and patted a seat next to him.  
"Okay," Hermione said and sat next to him, her eyes bored into Ron's. "What's up?"  
"Oh, I just think you should relax every once in a while," Ron smirked.  
"I do!" Hermione said and playfully hit him on the arm.  
"Well, never with me…" Ron observed. Hermione looked at him funny.  
"Wha-?" she started.  
"Hermione," Ron started and grasped her cool, soft hands. "I… don't know but,"  
"What's wrong Ron? You know you can always tell me things, right?" Hermione coaxed.  
"No! No, it's nothing bad, I hope. It's just… I think… I love you." Ron stammered. Hermione smiled. That goddamn gorgeous smile…  
Next thing Ron knew, he was opening his eyes, his head lolling back on the chair.  
"What happened?" Ron asked wearily.  
"You… you sort of fainted" Hermione laughed. Ron felt his ears burn red again. Her adorable laugh made him nervous too.  
"Why'd I faint?" Ron asked.  
"I think it was because you said you love me," Hermione said and bored her eyes into his. Ron looked down, embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry 'Mione, but I felt like I was going to explode if I didn't say anything and I-"  
"Don't say another word," Hermione said. "Because I love you too,"  
Before Ron knew it; Hermione grasped his face in both hands and kissed him deeply. It was the most indescribable feeling he had ever felt. After what felt like minutes of bliss, Ron fell back into his chair and Hermione bit down softly on her bottom lip.  
"Sorry," she said. "I didn't… I mean,"  
"Hermione, don't apologise. You are brilliant. And apologising for brilliance is like apologising for getting top marks or second helpings of dessert…" Ron said and Hermione kissed him deeply again, accidentally knocking over his chair in the process. Suddenly, they both heard someone clear their throat. It was Harry. He stood expectantly in the door way.  
"Oops," Ron muttered.  
"Well, I did say I'd meet you in the common room. What you were doing in there is a completely different question." Harry said. Ron and Hermione looked at each other sheepishly.  
"Well, all I can say is: IT'S ABOUT BLOODY TIME!" Harry bellowed and they all fell about laughing. Ron was never going to hide his feelings from Hermione anymore.

* * *

Review!


End file.
